


Harry Potter: Hogwarts Professor

by WoahFangirling



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: post-war era, professors at hogwarts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 17:28:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7901446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WoahFangirling/pseuds/WoahFangirling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Potter decides that the Auror life is far too exciting for him - Perhaps there's a simpler life to be lead by him? After the war, he goes to McGonagall and requests a job at Hogwarts, where he is joined by many of his friends. This is their first year at Hogwarts as Professors.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Harry Potter: Hogwarts Professor

**Author's Note:**

> Harry goes to McGonagall to request a job.

"Headmistress McGonagall?" 

Minerva McGonagall looked up from her parchment, quill in hand, and glanced across her office to see a familiar face staring back at her. She set her quill down, leaned back in her seat, and smiled a bit. "Hello, Mister Potter. What can I do for you?"

She gestured to the seat across from her desk for him to sit, and he obliged, with a shy smile on his face. "I - I wanted to talk to you about something."

"Anything, of course," she said. "Have a biscuit."

Harry took a biscuit without looking at it, and he passed it back and forth between his hands without eating it. "I - er, I don't really know how to say this. Okay - "

"Potter, is everything alright?"

"What? Oh, yes, of course, yes," he fumbled over his words. "Yes, everything is quite alright. I wanted to know if - if you had hired a Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor yet?" 

"I - what?" the woman said, a bit surprised. "No, I haven't. Why? Are you interested in the position?"

"Per - perhaps," he answered quietly. 

"I thought it was your ambition to become an Auror?"

"Well, yes, it was," he explained nervously. "But - don't you think I've had quite enough excitement fighting evil wizards in this lifetime?"

The Headmistress laughed. "I suppose so. Well, if you would like the position as Defense Against the Dark Arts professor, I can't think of anyone better for the job, Potter. It's quite interesting that you come to me about this today - I have a letter here in front of me from Neville Longbottom, accepting the post of Herbology Professor."

"What about Professor Sprout?"

"She's retiring," Professor McGonagall sighed. "Actually, a lot of the teachers are retiring - I was also finally able to get rid of Professor Binns. His sub-par teaching may have been overlooked by Dumbledore, but I will not be seeing that in my students ever again simply because of loyalty - "

"Minerva, Professor Binns was a very competent teacher, and quite loyal to Hogwarts," the portrait of Albus Dumbledore spoke behind McGonagall's head.

"Albus, Professor Binns had a 10-percent pass rate on his O.W.L. levels for the last decade! Loyalty can only go so far!" 

"Anyway," Harry cut off their argument. "Who else is retiring?"

"Oh, let's see - " said McGonagall, thinking. "Well, we're obviously lacking a Transfiguration Professor, now that I'm Headmistress, and we're also lacking a Potions Master. Madam Hooch is retiring as well. Hagrid, bless his heart, wants to relinquish his duties as Care of Magical Creatures Professor, although he will still obviously be gamekeeper... I think that's about it."

"You're a bit stuck, then, I see..." 

They both sighed deeply. "Well. I would love to take on your Defense position, if you'd have me."

She beamed at him. "Of course, Harry. Like I said - I couldn't think of anyone better for the job! Wait... What about your friend? Lovegood? She always talked about magical creatures, did she not?"

"Yeah, she does," said Harry. "Why? You think you'd be willing to have her as Care of Magical Creatures Professor?"

McGonagall sighed. "Yes, I would. At this point, I'd take almost anyone." 

"Hermione?"

Her eyes went wide. "I hadn't thought of her. Yes, I'd love to take her on. Perhaps Potions or Transfiguration? Then again, she excelled at everything here."

"She excels at everything, everywhere, except Divination. She didn't possess... The Sight!" 

He very obviously mimicked Professor Trelawney, causing both of them to laugh. "Yes, well, if you think of anyone else who would be interested in a position here - please, let me know." She put her hands on her forehead before picking up her quill again. "I look forward to seeing you this year for school, Potter. I'm sure that the other remaining Professors will be thrilled to see you joining us. And, please, speak to your friends about joining us as well, won't you?"

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, all! I hope you enjoyed this so far! It is just a Prologue, so I expect the chapters will be longer than this. Thanks for the read!


End file.
